


Heart Of My Mystery

by Catticus42



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Historical Teslen, Slightly Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catticus42/pseuds/Catticus42
Summary: Nikola had always been a closed door. To all, except her....After a conversation, James finally begins to understand why?





	Heart Of My Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> I hope, you enjoy it!!!!. Sorry if its slightly sad:(. I was trying to go for an emotional piece. But i promise i will make up for it, with a happier one. :)
> 
> Please leave a comment, i love to hear what you guys think.

“You know, no other woman manages to elicit even a glance from you.” James had remarked one  
evening, his perceptive gaze fixed upon the Vampire, as Tesla’s eyes lingered upon Helen who sat by the mantle, engaged within the idle gossip of the surrounding women yet so far apart from it. She looked so radiant and so deprived of a decent conversation. He wanted so desperately to rescue her.  
“Do you always start conversations this way, or are you trying to be impertinent? Because either way, it’s not compelling.” Nikola retorted, unperturbed, sipping from a glass of wine.

“You’re only torturing yourself, you know that.” James replied softly and Nikola was not at all ignorant of his meaning. So, finally Jimmy had caught on.

“Yes, I am still listening to you. But I will remedy that after politeness has given its dues.”

  
“Still obnoxious as ever, I see.” James remarked dryly as Nikola turned to face him.

“And you’re still a prudish knave, but everyone has a hobby, I suppose.” He smirked like a content cat.

  
“This is ridiculous, even from you,” James exclaimed. “Whatever feint hearted attachment you have harboured, set it aside.”

Nikola scoffed, playing with the stem of his wine glass as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

“For god sake man, she is engaged!”

“You think I haven’t realised that Jimmy?” Nikola snapped, his eyes darkening for a moment, then returning an icy blue, expression unreadable. “You only degrade yourself as to become Druitt’s lackey.”

  
“I assure you, John didn’t send me. I know you have some regard for her Tesla, but do you really think it is wise to hope for something to come out of it?”

“Don’t insult me as to think you know the heart of my mystery, Detective. She only has eyes for dear old Johnny, I am not going to waltz in and steal her heart with a little conversation. Besides; her knight in shining armour has failed to realise she is miserable over there, like I am over here.” Nikola sneered and James was taken aback.

“You’re in love with her….”

Yes, he was. But he would never be enough….it could never be.

Nikola remained silent and turned away from James, walking towards the woman who never realised the depth of his admiration and from the man who could never know just how much.


End file.
